What's going to happen?
by ForeverWinters
Summary: A year after Percy's 16th birthday. Annabeth and Percy are finally together but when something happens to Athena and she goes missing and all the leads are pointing at Percy, will their realtionship last as long as they hoped?
1. Chapter 1

**What's going to happen**

Chapter 1

"Annabeth, hurry up! My mom is waiting!" Percy Jackson keeps yelling from the hill where he was waiting for me. I, on the other hand was saying good bye to my half-brothers and sisters. This was the first year that I wasn't going to go to Camp-Half Blood all year-round. I was going to miss them; we always loved correcting one another.

"Okay, Okay! I'm coming!" I loved him to death, but he is so annoying! "You don't have family to say bye to, but I do!" He is the only child to stay in the Poseidon Cabin, well unless his half-brother Cyclops Tyson comes to visit, so he is alone most of the time until Grover, Juniper, and I go to get him so we can go down to the beach.

"Annabeth, Darling, you'll see them again. Don't worry you're allowed to come back." Chiron, our Camp director was now telling me to come on. He is a centaur, for all those people who don't know what that is, he is half- horse and half-man. He is pretty cool when you're on his good side.

"Okay fine when you put it that way." I turned to leave, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was, it was Clarisse, the toughest Ares chick around and one of my best friends.

"Annabeth, we all hope you will come back. And some part of me knows Percy and you will come back." She smiled at me with fire in her eyes, but in a good way, not the 'I'm going to kill you' look she always gives people.

I smile back and say," We will come back, promise!" I put my hand up in a salute; she does the same then steps back with the other Ares kids. "Well I guess I should be going." I turn and walk with Chiron up the hill to the tree guarded by the Dragon and the Golden Fleece. When we get to the top Poseidon and Sally, Percy's mother, where coming up the hill to take us home for the school year, well Sally any way.

"Annabeth, it's so nice to see you again!" Sally comes up and gives me a hug, I hug her back because the last time I saw her was when her and Paul where helping us fight Typhon when Percy's Dad came to the rescue.

"Um…Mom…you're squeezing her." Percy said as he came up next to us.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she let go of me and stepped back.

"It's okay! I'm not that breakable."I smile as Percy pulls me in to a hug.

"Yeah, we all know that you're not breakable. Fighting demons, ghosts, Gods, you name it, and we always come back alive!" Percy looked at me and then at his dad, Poseidon who had an arm around Sally.

"Yeah, we make an awesome team! Did I really have to hurry because from the looks of it I didn't?" I looked around at all of us on the hill then twisted in his arms and looked at everyone waving at us. I smiled as Percy and I waved back.

"Come on you love birds, get in the car!" Poseidon said as Percy was about to kiss me. His dad is always messing with us like that.

"Okay fine! We'll be in the car. Come on Annabeth." Percy said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the other side of the hill. All of a sudden, there was a huge flash of light that came from the edge of the forest near the road. I looked back at Percy and whispered, "Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis!"

I saw a huge White Deer jump across the road and land less than twenty feet away from us. Then, about at least five teenagers, all girls, came leaping through the light and landed behind the White Deer. The girls kneeled as the Deer reared up on its back legs and then another bright light flashed and then gently faded away to reveal a woman in a long white flowing dress. The woman was Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and Night.

"Perseus, Annabeth I thought I would catch you before you left. You guys left before I got the chance to thank you for saving me from Atlas." She walked over to us with a bright smile on her face just as Poseidon and Sally caught up with us at the bottom of Half-Blood hill.

"Um… My lady… that was two, three years ago and you did thank us by giving Thalia her dream." I said remembering that day when we saved her from holding the world from Zoë Nightshade's father Atlas. Which he killed.

"Yes, Child, it was a long time ago, but I didn't thank _you_ I thanked your friend and I came to you because… I need to get the great god of the sea!" she turned to look at Poseidon who had a spreading grin on his face. They bowed and stared at each other for a while.

"Hello, Great goddess of the night! What do you need me for?" Poseidon said sarcastically.

"Father needs to talk with you about your son." Artemis said with a serious face.

"Which one? Come on, you need to be more specific than that." I felt Percy stiffen beside me, he was a son of Poseidon but he also had Tyson and well….

"Tyson, the Cyclops. Father said it has to do with the battle we had with Kronos and Typhon." Percy kind of relaxed but not all the way, he cared for Tyson like he was his brother not half-brother.

"Tyson helped and did perfectly fine in the battle! What does Zeus have to hold against that?" Percy said before his father could talk.

"I didn't say that it was bad news, now did I? Father thought that he did perfectly fine like you said and wants to ask your father if he could stay up in Olympus for a while." Artemis said as she turned to talk to Percy.

"Oh… okay sorry." Percy said.

"It's okay Percy; you just want to protect your brother. I have to go and talk to your Uncle." Poseidon said to Percy then he turned to Artemis and said, "Well then I will be going, I was just seeing him and Annabeth off."

"Well you need to hurry. Father is getting upset!" Our old time friend Thaila said as she came to stand next to her Goddess. She has sworn alliance with Artemis but is the daughter of Zeus.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming!" He came over and gave Percy and I hugs and then took Sally's hand and kissed it, "I'll stop by later to tell you the news about Tyson." Then in a blue flash he was gone.

"Bye to you too!" I heard Percy muttered.

"Oh you'll be fine!" I whispered back at him as Thalia came over and pulled me away from him. She gave me a huge hug then pulled away and looked at me from arms length.

"Wow! I have missed you! So I guess it finally happened huh?" She arched her black eyebrows at me then nodded her head back at Percy standing there with his mom talking.

"Oh, well…yeah it did! On his birthday." I said remembering the underwater kiss we had at the bottom of Canoe Lake. I had to smile at that.

"His 16th birthday? Did I miss it?" She looked defeated for missing his birthday.

"Um… yeah you did it was the night that we defeated Typhon. We didn't do anything besides the cupcake Tyson and I tried to make." I laughed at the thought of that.

"Oh, I bet that was a good cupcake! Hey, I'm going to say hi! So you take care I'm going to have to leave in a couple of minutes. I love you, Annabeth and you know it!" She hugged me one more time then went over to talk to Percy. I watched them as Percy smiled and pulled her into a hug. I was always jealous of them two, but now that I see that they are cousins it makes it weird now. But then again I would be related to him to because my Mother is Athena and her father is Zeus and his brother is Poseidon and Percy's father is Poseidon so that makes us 2nd cousins? I might be really smart but when it comes to the whole family tree thing I am way off track, but since only half of us are related I think it's okay that we're dating don't you think?

"Annabeth, Percy! Bye! See you guys soon!" Thalia's yell pulled me out of my thinking. I blinked then waved back at her as she ran back to where Artemis and the other hunters stood, there was a light, then a deer, then another light, then it cleared and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Finally, we are home!" Sally said as she pulled the up to the apartment building where Percy and her live. It was a beautiful building I can't believe I haven't been here before. "Annabeth, I made Percy clean the guest room for you because he was the one that wanted you to stay." She looked at him and smiled as he frowned.

"Okay, Ms. Jackson. I'm glad you let me stay because my father said that I had to stay at Camp half-blood if I wasn't allowed to come." I said as Percy took my hand.

"Oh, well your very welcome sweetie. Does your dad have my phone number? If you want to call him I don't mind." She said as we got out of the car and rounded to the back of the car to get our stuff.

"Yeah I will, once we get everything inside." I said as I got my bags and closed the trunk.

"Annabeth you are so sweet, I wish Percy was like that," She said looking at him with a sad face. I laughed as he rolled his eyes, "and I know where he got the attitude from." And once she said that it started to smell like sea salt. Poseidon had always keep an eye on the Jackson family, unlike my mother she _poofs_ in every now and then but other than that I don't see her.

"Mom please! Can we just get inside?" Percy said as we walked up the stairs up to the apartment. He really didn't want his mom to talk about him.

"Okay okay I'm sorry! I just… OH MY GOD PERCY! YOU'RE SMOKING!" Sally screeched as I looked over at him to see his clothes turn an ugly black color.

"Mom Stop It! I know it's you!" I yelled, Sally unlocks the door and runs inside. A big puff of smoke raised behind Percy and me. I knew it was my mom because other then Ares, Athena is the only one who can make people smoke out of nowhere but she's the only one who makes it smell like berries. (My mom has a passion for berries.)

"So, Perseus, I see that you and my daughter are together! What did I tell you?" My mom came out of the smoke and stopped a few feet away. I looked at Percy was a confused face because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Remember when I came back from Olympus and you said I smelled like smoke?" I nodded at him, so he could keep going. "Well it was your Mom; she said that I had to be careful around you because I was a son of Poseidon." I stared at him in disbelief because he never told me about that. Just then Sally came out of the house with… Poseidon.

"Athena, what do you want? Can you at least give the kids a break! They saved your sorry, I'm not going to say it, but you get my point." He said as they came down the stairs.

"Your son knows better! Annabeth has the most kindred spirit that I know of and your son is going to ruin it!" I could see the fire in her eyes. I have never seen her this mad, I know she doesn't like Poseidon because of the fight over Athens that happened a really long time ago, before they came to America, but she has no reason to be mad at Percy.

"You need to give him more credit! He is not like me in anyway," Poseidon started to say when Percy cleared his throat, "Okay, okay fine you are like me but the boy isn't going to do anything wrong like I did!" Athena puffed as he said this.

"Mom come on please! Why are you doing this? Percy and I have been around each other of a long time and my attitude is perfectly fine, thank you very much!" I said it then quickly wanted to take it back. I bit my lip as I waited for her to say something. Beside me Percy stopped smoking and looked like he was thrown into a charcoal pit. "You should go change." I said as I turned back to my mother to see her with a smile on her face, I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You are right, sweetheart. Your attitude has not changed in the past years that you and Percy gave been paired up in. So I guess I should go because I have nothing to worry about know." She turned to leave when Poseidon cleared his throat and cocked his head over at where Percy was walking up the stairs to go inside.

She nodded and then looked over at him, "Perseus!" He looked back, "Um… I guess I should say sorry of what I did, so sorry, I truly am sorry and thank you for keeping my daughter safe through everything you guys have been through." She smiled as she said it. She might be the goddess of battle and wisdom but she also has a soft side (kind of).

"It's okay. Um… I have to go change clothes now." He finished climbing up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Annabeth, darling, I'm sorry for everything I have done to you and your father, so tonight when you call him, please tell him I said hello. It's been so long." I ran up to her and hugged her, which was a surprise for both me and her. "I love you Annabeth never forget that." She hugged me closer then let go. "I love you too mom." I said as she pulled away and then disappeared.

"I guess I'm done here!" Poseidon said as, like her, also 'poofed' away.

"Annabeth, sweetie come on lets go inside. I have had enough of Greek for today!" Sally yelled from the balcony. I looked up at her then back at where my mom left. I turned and slowly walked up the stairs, then walked up to Sally with the door open. "Can I call my dad?"

"The phone is over there." Percy said as he came out of the door at the end of the hallway which I supposed is his room. "Okay." I said as I walked over to the phone on the counter. I dialed my dad's number in California. It rang 3 times then my step-mom answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, it's Annabeth. Is my dad home?"

"Oh hey sweetie and yes he is." I heard her call him to the phone, "Here he is."

"Hey Annabeth, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing fine; I just wanted to tell you that Sally let me stay with them instead of staying at camp."

"Oh, okay, well that's good."

"Yeah I know! Oh and um… Mom said to tell you hello."

"_Your mom!_" he said then quieter, "Like Athena?"

"Yes my mom! She said that she misses us all together. I wish that we could be. Well I got to go dad see you soon."

"Okay sweetie, tell them I said hello. Love you."

"Love you too dad!" I hung up first. I placed the phone back on the counter. I was so stressed out now because of all the gods and goddesses today.

"Are you okay?" Percy said as he came up behind me. I turned around as he pulled me into him. I laid my head on the nape of his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed out with my family, that's all." I pulled away from him but he kept his arms around me. I still had my Yankee's Cap in my back pocket. I had an idea. "Try to find me!" I pulled it out and slapped it onto my head. I ducked under his arms and backed up against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Annabeth! Where are you?" Percy yelled as Sally came in to the room.

"Percy, what are you yelling about and how did you lose Annabeth?" I heard Sally say. I giggled and as I did, I saw her turn toward me. Percy saw and came toward me and grabbed at where we thought my cap was and then took it off.

"Okay, you found me!"

"Oh okay I get it now! You guys be careful. I have to run down to the store. Percy, please don't burn the house down while I'm gone!" She said as she grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the door. I looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised. He just rolled his eyes. "My mom always says that." I smiled as I moved out of his arms and sat down on the sofa.

"Annabeth what's on your mind?" he sat down next to me and pulled me on to his lap. He smelled of sea salt and smoke, but that didn't matter me. I looked up at him with my bright somewhat grey eyes. "Nothing really." Then I saw him raise one of his eyebrows at me, because I knew he knew that wasn't it. "Okay, Okay fine. That's not what's on my mind. I'm just glad to finally be out of Camp, and my house! But then it's freaky to be with you and your mother."

"You think that's freaky with just the three of us? You should have seen this place when Gabe lived here. It was a pig's sty! There was beer and cigarettes and stuff all over the place. I hated it!" he looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. A couple of years back Sally was married and Percy hated His step-father, (I don't blame him!) and when we defeated 'Auntie Em' he sent her head to the gods. Then they sent it back and Percy got the idea to have his mom wrap it and give it to Gabe to open, so he did and he turned to stone and someone bought it and that was the end of him.

"Okay I guess you're right, it's not that freaky, but Percy your mom married Gabe to protect you. So you would be safe from all the things out there that want to kill and eat people like us."

"I know and I'm always right." He leaned down to kiss me, and when our lips touched the air around us changed to the smell of the ocean. He slipped me off his lap and on to the couch next to him. I slipped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. His lips were warm and moved in time with mine. One of his hands went down to the small of my back and the other was in my hair.

I heard the lock snap of the front door as if someone was coming in. Percy and I let go of each other, he must have heard the lock too, and I moved off the couch and walked over to the window just as Sally walked into the room.

"I'm glad to see the apartment survived!" she said with a smile on her face. I looked over to see Percy get up from the couch and look at me with a slight smile on his face and smiled back. He thinks she will freak if she caught us making out on the couch.

"Yes it did like always. Mom the worst I could do is flood the place!" Percy said as Sally put groceries on the counter. I walked over to them and helped Sally put stuff away where it belongs.


	3. Author's Note

Author's note.

All the character's belong to Rick Riordan but the plot is mine.

Review please! I hope you like this story. I worked really hard on it and put a lot of time in it over the summer! So enjoy and keep reading.

-MS


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Annabeth? Can I come in?" I heard Percy say. I was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. When I didn't say anything Percy came in anyway. "Hey are you okay?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Lair. You are so not fine. This isn't like you Annabeth." He said as he came up and sat next to me.

"What isn't like me?" I decided to play dumb.

"Sitting in a quiet room, staring out the window, _lying, _it's just not you. Seriously what's wrong?"

"It's really nothing. I just have this weird feeling that something's going to happen. I just don't where or when."

"Okay well I guess you should get some sleep it's been a long day and we got stuff to do tomorrow according to my mom and Paul. I'll see you in the morning." Percy said and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that he left the room and walked down the hall.

"Annabeth…" I heard my name and jolted up in bed. But I wasn't in bed. I was in a field. Everything was dead, in a way. I looked around and saw my mom standing at the far end, she was chained. I couldn't see what she was chained too but they were around her wrists and ankles. "Annabeth… You need to find me… set me free." She said as she fell to her knees.

"Mom!" I yelled and ran to her. Then out of nowhere I face planted into an invisible barrier. "Mom!"

"Annabeth… find me! Set me free…you need to hurry!"

"Mom I can't get to you! Where are you?" I shouted unable to get through the wall. "Mom!" My mom was getting farther and farther away while I was banging on the barrier.

"Annabeth…quest…free me…avenge Perseus…Poseidon…" Then she was gone.

"Annabeth! Hey wake up!" I heard Percy yell from above me. I jolted straight up in my bed to see Percy sitting next to me and Sally standing at the door with Paul behind her. "Hey what's wrong?" he said as I flew my arms around his neck.

"My mom… I had a vision…I knew something was wrong." I muttered as he soothed my hair. "She said…"

"What did she say?"

"She said avenge Perseus, sent me free, find me, then she said Poseidon. Then she was gone."

"Avenge Perseus? What is that suppose to mean?" Sally asked as she came over and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I don't know… but we have to go back to camp. I have to find out what really happen to my mom." I sobbed not knowing what to do; feeling vulnerable for the first time in months.

"Okay we'll go back. That's not a problem; we can take Blackjack if you want. Annabeth, when do you want to leave?" Percy asked as he let go of me. I couldn't talk. There was nothing to say.

**Sorry i know this chapter is short but i had a BUNCH of school work and just finished so.. here you go hope you enjoy it! 3**


End file.
